<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced Cruelty by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011593">Forced Cruelty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Meta, Personality Shift, Reality Shift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Heroine ends up in the body of a villain, and she's the only one who realizes everything's wrong. Shame she can't do anything about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forced Cruelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 18.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In every classic story where evil took over the land, there would always be a hero that stood up to their cruel ways and booted them back to where they belonged. That’s how things were supposed to go.<br/>
<br/>
That hero, in this case, was a young blonde girl by the name of Yuusha. Born to a line of warriors that served the king, she was bright, cheery, and always ready to help her allies in their time of need. She was the shining light amongst them, a beacon to gather around. She could do anything, and she was going to save the world with her friends and comrades!<br/>
<br/>
...So why was it that she woke up in a room that she wasn’t familiar with, in the middle of the Demon Lord’s territory!?<br/>
<br/>
“This can’t be happening.” The blonde heroine muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed, noticing the rather uncouth way the room had been decorated. Carcasses of monsters strewn about picked clean of any meat that stuck to their bones, armor, and helmets belonging to fallen soldiers picked up as trophies… Whoever lived here was a barbaric sort, through and through.<br/>
<br/>
As Yuusha looked herself in the mirror, she immediately recoiled. Her reflection wasn’t her own! It was that of a beastly woman, one covered in dried blood with a garishly sadistic grin on her face… Wait, that was her, wasn’t it? No, that couldn’t be her, she…<br/>
<br/>
She looked at herself, confirming that she definitely didn’t look like her reflection, yet she looked at the mirror once more and the same image peered back at her. It wasn’t very pleasant to look at since it felt like it was defiling her just by existing. “This has to be some sort of ploy…” She muttered to herself as she stepped out of the room…<br/>
<br/>
Only to feel her legs seize up and walk without her control. She was a passenger in her own body at this point as she took in the sights. Spikes, blood, and dark magic decorated the walls, making it clear that she was within the Demon Lord’s castle. Only a being as horrid as her would display her villainy like this!<br/>
<br/>
As her body continued to move on its own, she suddenly came to an abrupt stop after entering what looked to be a throne room. She immediately fell onto her knees as she tried to peer straight ahead, but her head refused her thoughts. She was forced to stare downward until she felt a hand slowly running through her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Rise, Yuusha.” A gentle, yet dark voice echoed through her ears as she looked up, peering into the eyes of the Demon Lord herself. A draconic woman who had terrorized these lands forcing humanity to back off and fend for themselves in an attempt to stay alive… and yet…<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes looked so gentle compared to her reputation. In fact, she looked just as pleasant as the young princess that she would’ve wed should she have saved everyone. How could an evil as great as her look so serene and comforting?<br/>
<br/>
“You’re blushing, Yuusha. I never pegged the brutish type like you to know what love feels like, but you seem to have fallen for me ever since you entered my service.” The armored dragoness laughed as she stepped back to her throne. “Perhaps it will spur you on! I look forward to seeing you destroy yet another town, showing them what happens when they decide to take my warnings lightly!”<br/>
<br/>
Destroy a town? She was a heroine! She couldn’t just do something that barbaric. She… She had to stand up and do something, tear out the throat of that villain before she had a chance to do any-<br/>
<br/>
...What were those thoughts running through her mind? Why was she suddenly thinking like a raging madwoman? Yuusha shook her head, only for her lips to move on their own accord. “Yeah, I’ll get that done, Maou. Just keep your pretty little head on for when I get back.” Her words were rough, but they sounded perfectly natural. As if she was meant to say those things…<br/>
<br/>
“Always the type to go for the throat, Yuusha. Still, be careful. That pesky heroine Kemono is lumbering about, and I would be very displeased to see you fall to her this early.” Maou warned her ‘trusted lieutenant’ as she leaned back in her throne. “Now go, Yuusha. Prove our might.”<br/>
<br/>
Once again, it felt as if the young woman’s body was completely out of her control as she started stomping out of the room to head towards the village she had been tasked with destroying, pulling an axe from her waist despite not having strapped to her belt before this encounter.<br/>
<br/>
Still, the words that the Demon Lord had told her gave a little insight into how horribly wrong things had gotten. She had replaced the Beast General Kemono, yet everyone seemed to treat her as if she had always been as ruthless and as horrid as said general. Even the world seemed to think so, which was no doubt why she had been forced to act like her.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe if she could just talk things out with the villagers, everything would turn out fine…<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t turn out fine. It didn’t turn out fine at all.<br/>
<br/>
Yuusha found herself back in her room, blood covering her hands after she had tossed her axe into the wall. She had killed, slaughtered, burned, and done so many unspeakable things. All thanks to the whims of the world that thought she was somebody else. It was cruel, and she was forced to endure every single moment of it. Every scream, every silenced heart…<br/>
<br/>
The worst part of it all was how much her heart throbbed after it all. She could feel her cheeks growing red and warm even now, her hot panting filling the room as she tried to get up. Yet again, her body disagreed with her as she continued laying on the bed, her nethers growing wetter by the second as the juices just poured out from between her lower lips.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong with me..? Why did I have to be swapped out for that horrid monster!?” She shouted while trying to ignore her hand wandering down to her crotch to try and deal with the need she had built up. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything else. The fact that the world was forcing her to masturbate just made everything worse…<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully, she was stopped before she got too far along. “Hah, I knew I’d find you like this, Yuusha.” The soft voice of Maou echoed from the window, prompting the blonde to turn her head as she was freed from having to play with herself…<br/>
<br/>
Only for the would-be-brute to blush even more as she noticed the evil woman was completely naked, only kept sorta-modest thanks to her wings furling their way around her body. She couldn’t even muster up a question to try and understand what was going on since her body immediately took over. “I can’t help it, Maou. Bein’ cruel and everythin’s real fun…” The brutish words that left her cute mouth were so unfitting at a first glance, but to the world, it was just right…<br/>
<br/>
“Of course it is. I wouldn’t have recruited you if it wasn’t for your strength.” The black-haired draconic woman replied as she climbed off the window frame, letting her wings tuck back as she revealed her finely toned body… and the cock hanging between her legs. Something that instantly spelled out the nature of the Lieutenant and the Demon Lord’s relationship. “Speaking of that strength of yours, do you think you can break me tonight? I want to see if you’re getting soft.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuusha blinked as the cocky Demon Lord climbed into bed, her wings remaining as flat against her back as they could possibly go while she laid atop of her would-be-brutish underling. Almost immediately the girl’s body started acting on her own, wrapping her arms around ‘her master’ as she cracked a grin. “Break ya? You’re a strong bitch, Maou, but I always love a challenge…” The words that left her mouth were still not her own, yet now… why were they starting to feel right?<br/>
<br/>
Was it something about how close the woman was to her? Was it because that rod was rubbing up against her thighs and her crotch which helped turn her on? Was it because of those beautiful eyes of hers? Or was it just because the world was playing one gigantic trick on her? She couldn’t know, but…<br/>
<br/>
She decided to play along for once. She put all of her strength into hugging the Demon Lord. All of it. Even the strength that the world thought that she had. The strength that she had used to massacre the population of a town. She gave everything she could…<br/>
<br/>
And in turn, she could see Maou’s face slowly turn purple from the air that left her lungs. Just a little more, and she might’ve actually been able to make the Demon Lord herself pass out from her sheer strength. But it wasn’t enough. Her wings broke free and broke the hold she had on the greatest evil, forcing them both to catch their breath as they wound down from the little… ‘challenge’.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve... “ The Demon Lord coughed a little as her raging erection prodded up against her underling’s snatch. “You’ve improved, Yuusha! Maybe a little more and you might’ve broken a bone or two... “ She grinned despite the damage that had been done to her, licking those full lips of hers as she leaned into the would-be-heroine’s bosom. “I think that deserves a reward, don’t you think?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuusha slowly nodded, not even realizing she was still playing along with the whims of the world. Something about how she had nearly crushed the woman that had terrorized the world was… well, it had turned her on so much that her mind was basically one giant foggy mess at this point. She couldn’t see straight, she couldn’t think straight, and she was a big meaty puppet to play around with. If she was more aware of the brutish Kemono and Maou’s relationship, she’d know that the former usually ended up like this after trying to ‘break’ the latter. This was her first time experiencing it…<br/>
<br/>
And it’d also be the first time she’d experience the Demon Lord’s cock penetrating her, as she got a taste of the reward she had earned. The first of many thrusts, and something that would keep her mind in a constant haze until they were done with one another.<br/>
<br/>
The two of them would be busy throughout the night as the greatest evil worked through her stress by using her lieutenant as an outlet. By the time the crimson dawn would shine in through the window, they’d both be utterly exhausted, laying in bed together like a pair of lovers…<br/>
<br/>
At the end of all that, a thought crossed the would-be-heroine’s mind… ‘Maybe there’s some merit to all this cruelty…’ Little did she know that letting that thought into her mind would send her down a further spiral…<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Why was she enjoying all of this?<br/>
<br/>
The thought had crossed Yuusha’s mind ever since she devastated her fifth village and openly used the shaft of her weapon to masturbate in the middle of the burning and ravaged town, but she couldn’t find the answer. All she knew is that she enjoyed the cycle she had fallen into.<br/>
<br/>
Destroy another resisting village that didn’t want to serve her Master, get rid of some of that tension in her nethers by masturbating either in her room or in the open, and then meet up with Maou later to test out her strength before being bred like a good Lieutenant. It was addictive to some kind of primal instinct in her body, and… Well, she had fallen for all of it.<br/>
<br/>
At this point, she wasn’t even starting to bat an eye at the women and children screaming for mercy. She just did the deed with a grin. She was becoming a cruel villain through and through… but there was one thing that was starting to bother her.<br/>
<br/>
Namely, she couldn’t get off. She was always left so hot and bothered by the way she laid waste to others, but at this point, she got dangerously close and yet was never able to finish. It was torture! She had to do something to deal with this newfound problem, and…<br/>
<br/>
That’s when an idea crossed her degenerating mind. Of course. She just had to go straight to her Master. That’d solve everything!<br/>
<br/>
“Maou! I want you!” Yuusha brutishly shouted, this time using her own words without even noticing that she had begun to slip. She didn’t even need to fight back against the world at this point, as she was now obeying its whims without thinking. Not that she was good at that since she was just a brute at heart.<br/>
<br/>
The doors to the Demon Lord’s private chambers opened, and a draconic tail yanked the brutish blonde inside. “Would it hurt you to quiet down a little? I love you, my dear Yuusha, but the others are not supposed to know that outright.” Maou calmly scolded her as she laid in bed, as naked as ever. “Regardless, it’s strange to see you take this initiative. What’s the matter?”<br/>
<br/>
Her blonde Lieutenant smirked as she climbed onto the bed, pinning the Demon Lord underneath her. “I want to fuck and cum. You’re going to help, Maou. Got it?” She seemed way more assertive than usual as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the latter, her grin widening in the process.<br/>
<br/>
It was then that poor Maou realized that she might’ve spoiled and gone a bit too far with her strong lover’s challenges. She was in genuine danger of breaking. “W-Wait, I didn’t give you the challenge to-” Were the only words she managed to get out before she felt the pressure of those strong arms crushing her body from both sides, causing her face to grow purple from a lack of air almost instantly.<br/>
<br/>
“Screw that challenge, I just want a good fuck!” Yuusha laughed as she had sunken all the way into the brutish role, only letting go of the Demon Lord once she had passed out. The only thing that remained as spry and as lively after the latter lost consciousness was that wonderful rod between her legs, that delicious sausage that she loved…<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t take a genius to understand that she should take advantage. The blonde immediately mounted it, enjoying how it felt as she smashed her hips inward, wanting it to go as deep as possible. Maybe now that she had proven that she could break her lover, she’d have to set some rules in this relationship of theirs. Maybe she should increase the potency of that cock with a few spells, give her balls and her rod a nice pair of tattoos that showed who owned them… Maybe she should shut her away in this room and keep her as a fuck toy for all eternity…<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t realize it at all, but she had become that exact thing she had tried to avoid. She had become the brutish woman that Kemono was supposed to be, and no doubt she had become the heroine she was supposed to be in turn. It was a cruel twist of fate... <br/>
<br/>
But she didn’t care. She loved her new cruel outlook and the lover that came with it. Now, to satiate that burning need between her thighs...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>